Lucifer's Hammer: Art of the Immortal Rose
Lucifer's Hammer This is a fighting style used by only 3 people. Sylar Prince, Lancelot Prince, and Lucifer himself. It has been mastered in 3 different styles each more complex then the next. Lucifer's Hammer: Art of Fallen Angels This is the style owned by Lucifer himself. It is believed to be the most powerful form of this fighting style only to be matched by one other, Sylar's. Angelic Attacks *God's Wrath- Lucifer raises his hammer as it starts to glow red with heat, he then strikes the ground with his hammer causing a shock wave that circles the entire planet cutting everything it passes in half. The wave once fully around the planet causes the planet itself to crack and fall appart as the magnetic poles of the planet fail. All living entities on the planet are then cast off into space as the space environment causes them to burst in a pool of blood forever to float in space. Demonic Attacks *Satan's Wrath- Lucifer raises his hammer as it starts releasing red electricity, he then strikes the ground that causes the entire planets surfice to crack. The planet then begins to cave in on itself killing everything on the planet as it all falls inward, eventually the planet will then break appart and float off into the outer limits of space. Lucifer's Hammer: Art of Death's Lover This is the style owned by Lancelot Prince and said to be the weakest form of it. Although it is the weakest it is in itself still very powerful and is matched by few others. Chionokinesis: Ice *Cold Snap- Lancelot focuses on himself and remembers all the cold emotions and loneliness if his past, he then opens his eyes and flexes releasing a pulse of cold artic wind that travels out in a 50 mile radius. Everything in this radius is instantly frozes in ice including environments, people, and even opponent's attacks. It is said to be the power of an Ice Age's Artic Wind. Pyrokinesis: Fire *Wildfire- Lancelot focuses on himself and remembers all the blood and anger he saw during his days in the war, he then opens his eyes and flexes releasing a pulse of microwave live waves that ignite the air and everything around it in a 50 mile radius. Everything in this radius is instantly consumed by flames and the things in a 10 mile radius of Lancelot are completely incinerated in a instant as everything else burns to death. This attack can then grow as the fire continues to burn outward in all directions. Radiokinesis: Radiation *Apocalyptic Impact- Lancelot slams his fist together realeasing 4 to 5 destructive waves equal to the blast that killed the dinosaurs. 1) Fire, this wave spands off for thousands of miles as the heat incinerates all life and materials around lancelot capable of destroying entire countries in a single blast. 2) Earthquake, this wave is a earthquake so powerful it can shatter the toughest of metals like ice causing all living things still alive's leg bones to shatter and kill them. 3) Meteor, all the rocks that were shot off into the air in the first wave come down as the sky seemingly rains meteors down on the opponent crushing and killing all those who are hit. 4) Dust, this wave is a massive dust clouad that will cover the entire planet as it passes it literally rips all the flesh and blood off the living organisms around killing them in a instant. Occational 5) Tidal Wave, when used in water the water retreats several hundred feet for 15 seconds as the water forms a massive 500ft tall tidal wave that spands out and washes away everything in its path. Lucifer's Hammer: Art of the Immortal Rose This is Sylar's style and is thought to be the ultimate form of this fighting style. Sylar's fighting style is categorized based off of his abilities and as such are different for each ability he uses to display with it. Vibrokinesis *Raging Tidal Wave- Sylar slams his fists together causing them to glow as bright as suns, he then slams down his fists into the surfice of his surrounding area. This causes the area around him to shake violently then rise up into a mounsterous 500ft tall tidal wave made of the surrounding environment. The tidal wave then rages forward and consumes everything in its path. Subatokinesis *Subatomic Impact- Sylar's eyes glow as bright as suns as his fingertips also start glowing, he then holds his hands one over the other making a cage shape. As he does this a massive golden gate appears around his target blocking off any hope of escape. He then forces his hands closer together till one lays flatly against the other, this causes the gate to slowly shrink until it reatches subatomic size effectively squeezing all those inside till they pop. Psionic Manipulation *Death Penalty- Sylar snaps his fingers creating 13 30ft long spikes over his opponent out of psionic energy, Sylar then votes on wether or not the target gets to live or die. If declared the Death Penalty Sylar holds out his hand and holds his thumb downward, the spikes then slam down into the target and cause the opponents blood to burst from their bodies and flow into the spikes. The spikes then start to shatter like ice, this then ingites the air makes a expanding wave of the targets blood that kills all bystanders in the area. Shapeshifting Attacks *3 Sword Style- Sylar draws 3 swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth, then fights with deadly aim and and the force of a living tank. Attacks *Rex Fist- Sylar turns his fist into the head and neck of a TRex which can use a number of useful attacks such as Bite, Roar, and grant Sylar a extra pair of eyes. *Spinosaurus- Sylar takes the form of a fully grown spinosaurus and uses a mix of Hydrokinesis and Enhanced Dino Attacks to defeat his opponents with smashing success. Attacks *Elemental Wing- Sylar changes elements around him into two massive wings on his back that allow several attacks as well as a special wall of protection and flight. Angel Attacks *Azazel's Hands- Sylar can change his hands into the cannon hands of azazel as well as grow 3 pairs of wings. Reaper Attacks *Kiss of Death- Sylar kisses his opponent causing them to instantly die with nearly absolute success. Kinetic Energy Absorption *Kinetic War Zone- Sylar stands and allows his opponents to attack him repeatedly as he seemingly absorbs all their attacks until they eventually stop, once they stop sylar then will ether A) Stomp releasing all the heat and energy used on him back on his opponents as the ground bursts with the power of their attacks combined into unbelieveable blasts or B) Clap causing all the opponents attacked energy to blast outward in a shockwave causing massive internal damage as all the bullets and blade shoot out of him just behinf the shockwave cutting deep into the opponents. Empathic Voice *Voice of God- Sylar focuses all his attention to his voice as he speaks a single command. All who hear this command follow this command without question as they are flooded with all the emotions they possess all telling them to obey. This makes this attack a perfect weapon for mass killings. Juggernaut Momentum *7 Fold Punch- Sylar takes a opponent's punch or kick then draws back his fist as his muscles replicate the force of the opponent's attack seven fold its normal power and force. Sylar then punches the opponent which can cause massive internal damage and in some cases cause him to completely punch threw a opponent.